


The Tiny Fear

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: In which Ranmaru is afraid of frogs
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Tiny Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for a while now and I decided to finish writing it in time for Ran Ran’s birthday. I had fun writing this one, and I hope you guys have fun reading this too!
> 
> Anyway happy birthday to this rock music and banana loving man, Ranmaru!!

The van pulled up in the designated location. The four boys inside weren’t sure of the exact location they were in, but from their schedule they knew it was in a forest located at the outskirts of Tokyo. From the vehicle, Quartet Night stepped out, their feet finally coming into contact with nature after a couple of hours being trapped inside the confined space. 

Reiji, of course, was the first one out from the van. He was the most enthusiastic, readily taking in the sights around him, his mouth going on like a machine gun about how nice it was for the four of them to spend time together again. 

“I saw you at the agency this morning and I already thought that was enough for today, you’re lucky that this is a compulsory photoshoot or I wouldn’t have second thoughts about going home.” Camus scoffed as he walked past the older man, directing his attention to the small pond in the distance, his mind suddenly filled with the thought of how nice it would be to have afternoon tea there. 

Ai paid no attention to their squabble. He was in a world of his own. Bending down to take a better look at the plants, he discovered some vegetation he had never seen before. 

_‘This will be an interesting research topic.’_ He thought, reaching out to examine a particular flower. _‘Since it wouldn’t be nice of me to pluck it, I shall remember how it looks and do more research on it when I get back.’_

Among the four of them, Ranmaru made the most effort to stall the most time before he had to actually leave the comfort of the air conditioned vehicle. He never was a huge fan of the outdoors, usually preferring to spend most of time alone in his room jamming out to the latest rock music.

He sighed as he heard a staff member calling out to them. Knowing that he could no longer laze in the comfort of the van, he eventually stepped out. 

Ranmaru was relieved that the weather wasn’t as hot as he expected, seeing how the trees covered a lot of the sunlight and provided the area with ample shade. 

Still, he wanted to get this photoshoot over and done with as quickly as possible. There was a live streaming of a rock concert that night and he was determined not to miss a single second of it. 

Ranmaru made his way over to his bandmates who were already waiting, but something in the grass caught his attention that made him completely freeze in his tracks. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him and he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

Nope. It was definitely there, the tiny creature, with its slimy skin and bulging eyes seemed to be staring right back at Ranmaru himself. Its head tilted to one side, as if looking at the silver hair male with all the curiosity in the world.

“Ran ran, what’s taking you so long, did you happen to see a pretty fairy in the grass? If so, you should let me see it too” Reiji called.

Pointing an accusing finger at the creature who still kept its eye fixated on him, Ranmaru managed to string a sentence together.

“What is that?”

This got the attention of the other members as they walked over to take a closer look of whatever scared the wits out of Ranmaru. All at once, four pairs of eyes directed its gaze to the tiny creature resting among the grass, who now looked rather confused at the sudden attention it was getting. 

_A frog._

“Awww… it’s just a frog, and here I was getting all excited thinking you discovered a fairy.” Reiji sulked. 

“Shame on you Kurosaki, to know that you could so easily be defeated by such a small thing.” Camus remarked.

“I’ve read about this, it’s a frog that’s native to Japan. It’s harmless and I think it’s really cute, what about you Ranmaru?” 

Ranmaru looked in horror as Ai picked up the frog in his palms and brought them up to Ranmaru’s face.

“Get that thing away from me!” Ranmaru shouted and attempted to take cover behind Camus who grumpily shoved him aside.

“Don’t touch me you filthy peasant.”

“Heh.. Ran Ran must seriously be terrified if he’s hiding behind myu-chan” Reiji teased.

“Seriously guys get that thing away from me.” The silver hair hissed.

Gently, Ai released the frog back into a nearby pond, where it happily swam away, and Ranmaru let out a sigh of relief. 

However, he was still cautious of where he stepped, knowing that there could be another one of those tiny animals lurking among the grass. The photoshoot carried on as per normal, but every time the group was called to change poses, Ranmaru felt the stares from his other members as they watched on in amusement at Ranmaru scanning the ground before changing his pose. 

He tolerated the humiliation, it was his fault after all for exposing his weakness so openly. 

As the members filed into the van after the photoshoot was over, Ranmaru made sure to occupy the seat right at the back and immediately plugged in his earphones and found the loudest rock music he could blast into his eardrums. It was just a countermeasure to make sure that if his bandmates had any comments about his fear of frogs, he wouldn’t have to hear any of them.

Despite all that, Ranmaru’s day ended on a good note as he tuned into the live stream on time while snacking on a banana he found in his fridge.


End file.
